


Staying the Night

by hpotps



Series: The Ultimate List of OTPs [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Personification, loose adaptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpotps/pseuds/hpotps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadism spends the night with Stockholm Syndrome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a personification of the personality trait: Sadism, and the mental disorder: Stockholm Syndrome. If this is going to bother or upset you, feel free to exclude it from your list of reads.
> 
> If there is something in the story that is offensive, please feel free to contact me at: captainameridad.tumblr.com/ask  
> Leave me a message and let me know what was uncomfortable for you to read and I will do my best to revisit and revise. I say this because I do not know anyone with nor do I struggle with Stockholm Syndrome, all characteristics are derived from my personal knowledge and research. Enjoy!!

"You're a great time, a hoot and a half. But you're not what I need, never could be."

The rebuttal came so fast, he hardly registered it before the words came tumbling out, "But I am everything you want, aren't I?"

"Not even slightly."

"Then why stick around, you've gone and got yourself invested, don't pull out now."

"Invested implies I care."

"Then I've used the right word indeed."

"Or you've a lack of vocabulary."

"Maybe you're out of imagination and I'm full of hope."

"Don't tell me I'm your glass half full. Sunshine, you've got a lot to learn."

"From a hooker in a hotel? Look, classy as you are, I won't take kindly to your patronization."

"You speak evenly, but you can't hide from me."

"I think-"

"Say it one more time and I might care. You don't care about yourself, but you like to think you care about everyone else? That's not giving or self effacing, that's toxic and I don't need that nor you. So excuse me if I ask you to leave."

"I think..." He breathed, "You have over stepped your boundaries."

"Yeah, and you've overstepped my doorway, get out."

"You couldn't kick me out."

"I just did."

"And if I've no where to go?"

"Then don't let the door hit your lonely ass on the way out."

"Just like that?"

"Did I stutter?"

"You're cruel."

"And you're small."

They were wearing him down, these comments and quips quickly became daggers and knives. Each cutting their way deeper and more jagged into his skin. He thought it was innocent, that they were just jostling each other. She was laughing and enjoying herself; that counted for something. That something counted for nothing when he stepped out of the hotel and onto the sidewalk of a busy street. She had hurt him, he didn't need that.

Four hours later, as he stood on red carpeting in a hallway and knocked, he didn't let the person speak, "Hi," he jabbed his hand out, right at her chest, "the name's Stocky, short for Stockholm Syndrome, is Sadism here?"

"You're looking at her," she spun and walked into the hotel room, "it's Sadie for short."


End file.
